Off to Hogwarts
by espergirl04
Summary: The story of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter on their first train ride to Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

This is the story of James and the rest of the gang on their trip to Hogwarts…I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:  I definitely don't own anything about Harry Potter…

            The skinny boy with wild black hair edged his way down the aisle looking for an empty seat.  He looked around uncomfortably; he did not see anyone that he knew.  His discomfort reached an all time high when his foot caught on something and he tripped.  Luckily no one saw except for the person whose leg it was that he had tripped over. 

            "Sorry about that mate, didn't mean it."

            James stood up and brushed himself off; glancing in every direction to assure himself that no one had seen him fall.

            "There's room here if you need a seat," the boy who had tripped him offered.  James hesitated a moment with one last look around as if hoping another empty seat would miraculously appear but of course none did.  He slid into the compartment and looked around at his companions.  Two other boys already occupied it.  One was sitting up against the window his head resting on the cool glass.  He looked rather pale and peaky as if he were sick.  The boy who had tripped him was lounging in the seat with a casual look on his face.  "My name's Sirius Black, what's yours?" he asked.

            James stared at him for moment.  He was sure that he had heard the name Black before but he could not think of where.  "Err… James Potter."

            Sirius nodded then gestured in the direction of the third occupant, "That's Remus…or something like that, he doesn't really talk much."

            James looked over at the boy called Remus and attempted to start a conversation, "Are you umm…excited about going to Hogwarts?" he knew it was lame really but could think of nothing else to say.

            "I suppose so," the boy mumbled.

            "Were you expecting to go or are your parent's muggles?"

            "No, well, one of my parents a-a muggle I suppose you would say.  I wasn't sure if I'd be able to come though"

            "Oh, so you're a half-breed," Sirius said though not unkindly.  "But why weren't you sure you'd be able to come?"

            Remus looked around nervously, "because…" was all he said and Sirius was smart enough to leave it at that.

            "What about you James?"

            "I'm pureblood."

            The door to the compartment was suddenly flung open and a girl with long black hair who slightly resembled Sirius stepped in.  "What are you doing in here Sirius?  You should be sitting by me and the others," her sharp eyes glanced around the compartment.  "Who are they?"

            James noticed that Sirius looked positively miserable.  "I'm James Potter," he said trying to take the girl's attention off Sirius.

            She sneered at him, "Are you a pureblood?"  When James nodded she turned to Remus, "What about you?  Are you a pureblood?"

            Sirius looked up quickly and Remus stiffened.  " 'Course he is," Sirius said.  The girl glared at him, "I didn't ask you, I asked him.  Now then, are you a pureblood?"

            Remus looked from Sirius to the girl, "N-no," he stammered.

            The girl's lips curled back in a snarl, "Sirius I don't believe you, if mum knew she'd be furious.  Sitting back here with a—"  

            "Go away Bella!"  Sirius shouted. 

            "Don't you dare tell me to go away you ungrateful, filthy, excuse of a Black.  You're coming with me right now!  Sitting back here with a half-blood, it'll ruin the family's name!"

            "I don't care!  I'm already sitting here so I'm going to stay here!"

            Bellatrix reached out and grabbed his arm, "Come on Sirius."

            He attempted to resist while both James and Remus looked on, helpless to do anything, neither completely understanding.  With a last protest and a last apologetic look, Sirius was forced to follow the girl.

            James looked over at Remus.  A single tear ran down his face which he quickly wiped away not wanting the other boy to see. 

"What's the matter?" James asked, knowing the answer to the question already but felt he had to ask it anyway.

            "She didn't want him sitting here because…because I'm not pureblood."

            This time it was James turn to stare at the floor.  He now remembered where he had heard the name Black before.  He had heard his parents talking about it.  They had been talking about how some families took to much pride in their lineage and that the house of Black was probably the worst one.  To them, anyone who could not trace their lines back to purebloods, were scum.  "I wouldn't worry about it to much.  My mum and dad said that the Blacks take to much pride in being a pureblood.  Bloodline is all that matters to that lot."       

            Remus said nothing for a moment then he looked up at James a hint of a smile on his face, "Not Sirius though, you could tell."

            James nodded, "Yeah, Sirius seems okay."  He had seen a look of complete and utter loathing in Sirius's face when he looked at Bellatrix.

            They spent the rest of the train ride talking anything that came to mind pausing only to pull on their robes.  By the time the rolled to a stop both James and Remus knew that they had found a friend. 

            "First years over here!" came a booming voice.  Remus and James gave each other nervous looks and headed towards the voice.  Boats were awaiting them and James climbed into an empty one, Remus followed.  Soon after, a short mousy looking boy with tousled brown hair stumbled on.  Then out of the crowd a figure came running towards them and with a grin of satisfaction and Sirius leapt on.

            "Glad I finally managed to get away from her," he said with a sigh.  "Who's that?" he pointed towards the newest addition to their group.

            "I'm P-Peter," the boy's voice was squeaky which matched him perfectly.

            James and Sirius glanced at each other with slight smirks on their faces.  "I'm James, that's Sirius, and that over there is Remus."

            The boats began to move and they saw the lights of the castle drifting into view.  "Wow, its great isn't it?" Peter squeaked.

            James and Sirius just nodded trying to keep a cool expression on their faces though inside they were just as excited.  Remus however was not looking at the castle but he had his eyes on the dark sky above.  He was mumbling something.

            "What's that?" James asked.

Remus looked over at him, "Nothing."

James and Sirius chose not to say anything.  Remus seemed a bit odd but he was a nice person all the same and besides, James felt that he was his friend.

            The boat came to a halt and they all climbed off.  "Make a line, make a line everyone!" a woman with a severe expression on her face called out.

            Someone ran into James and scowled at him as if it had been James's fault.  He was a scrawny fellow with lank greasy black hair that fell into his face which was pale and pinched.  He said nothing but brushed past Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

            "Who was that?" James asked puzzled.  The boy had seemed rather…unfriendly.

            "That was Severus Snape.  I'll bet anything he gets into Slytherin…though I wouldn't be surprised if that's where I'm going," Sirius said glumly, "That's where all the rest of my family was placed in.  Don't want to though."

            James shrugged, "C'mon now, brighten up."

            "Guys," Remus poked James in the shoulder.  "The lines moving, we're going to be sorted now."

            The four moved into the Great Hall, not knowing that before them waited the best seven years of their lives.  All four would become fast friends and together they would make it through trials, heartbreak, and of course, mischief. 

Please Review and let me know what you think!  It's my first Harry Potter fan fiction and I'm not sure how I did…I just sat down and started writing and it actually didn't turn out the way I planned.


	2. Sortings

Thank you to: Maggie Black and EyesofEmerald...I decided to continue my story because of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Soft material fell over his face and wiped his confidence away. He heard a small voice in his ear.

"Hmmm…yes, another Black I see. So many Blacks have passed under me and all have gone to the same House. I do believe I know exactly where to place you."

_No thank you, I'd rather not_

"You know that you would do very well in Slytherin, all the others in your family have."

_I really don't think so..._

"No, perhaps not…you seem different from them. Where to put you then? Not Hufflepuff, no…I don't believe you belong in Ravenclaw either…well then, that only leaves…GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius sighed with relief and pulled the sorting hat from his head. Cheers had erupted from the Gryffindor table and he walked over to join them, not once glancing at the table full of Slytherins. He waited to hear for his friends' names.

"Lupin, Remus!" Sirius watched rather anxiously as Remus walked over to the hat and calmly placed it on his head. After a few moments it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius stood up grinning, cheering as his Remus joined him. They waited patiently for their other friends to be called.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Sirius noticed that the hat took its time deciding where to place him but it eventually called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Peter stumbled down the steps to join his grinning friends.

"Potter, James!" James strode confidently over to the hat and placed it on his head. It had barely touched when it decided, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius slapped him on the back, grinning, when James joined them.

The sat talking while the sorting continued but when it came to, "Snape, Severus!" Sirius stopped to look over at him. It was the greasy haired boy who had bumped into James. No sooner had the hat touched his head, it screamed, "Slytherin!"

"Knew that one was coming," Sirius remarked. He still refused to look over at the Slytherin table even though James, Remus, and Peter were craning to get a good look at Severus.

After the last person had been sorted (Zalensky, Katriona), silence filled the hall as a tall wizard with a long, snowy, beard stood. "I am glad to have the privilege to say to you all, welcome to Hogwarts. Before we are able to begin the feast there are a few things I must say to you all. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits, as is the Whomping Willow, a new addition to the school. I suggest for you own safety, unless of course you wish to be severely beaten, you steer clear of it. Also, Argus Filch has urged me to impress upon you that magic is not to be used in the halls. Now that I have that out of the way, let us eat!"

The plates in front of them filled with food and Sirius and James grinned at each other. "Hmm…what do you say we have a little contest James?"

"Love to," James picked began to pile his plate with mashed potatoes and Sirius did the same.

"Alright then, on the count of three…wait a moment," he looked at Remus who quickly caught on. "One…two…three!" Remus moved slightly away from the two as the buried themselves in their plates.

Everyone around them stopped eating and stared as the two boys shoved the mashed potatoes in their mouths. "That has got to be the most revolting thing I have ever seen!" the shocking red-haired girl next to James exclaimed. She scooted as far away from him as she could.

James straightened suddenly, flinging his hands in the air and knocking over his goblet...Which spilled all over the girl next to him. "I WIN!!!" he declared, delighted.

Sirius wiped potatoes from his mouth, "Did not! I finished one second before you."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"Look what you did!" the girl next to James wailed.

Sirius looked at her soaked robe, "Hmm…not a good look for you I'd say."

She glared at him, "I don't believe you!" she snapped at James. "You didn't even bother to apologize! How rude can you be?"

James had a rather amused expression on his face, "Right, sorry about that….What's your name anyway?"

"What does it matter to you?" her green eyes narrowed.

"Well…on the subject of being rude, I do believe that it's impolite to not introduce yourself."

She stared at him, then after a moment she answered, "Lily Evans."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black, the master of potatoes," Sirius stuck out his hand. Lily chose to ignore it.

"Sirius, you did NOT win and therefore are NOT the master of potatoes…that would be me."

Remus apparently found it wise to step in, "Actually, I think it was a tie."

Sirius and James looked at Remus then at each other. "Fine, it was a tie then," Sirius said reluctantly. Neither noticed Lily watching them, shaking her head in disbelief.

After the last bit of food had disappeared, the feast ended. Everyone filed out of the hall to their dormitories. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter walked together, chatting amiably. A hand grabbed Sirius and he turned, "Bella?! What is it _now_!" she just scowled at him and dragged him away from the crowd.

"I'll wait for you, here!" he heard James call but did not get a chance to acknowledge him. Bella still had her hand tight around his arm and practically threw him against a wall.

"I don't believe this Sirius," she hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" he turned away from her, knowing what this was about.

"You are a disgrace to the Black family name! Every single member of our family has been in Slytherin and you got placed in Gryffindor with a bunch of mud-bloods! HOW?"

"Let me see…I walked up to a stool, put a hat on my head, and then it decided that I should be in Gryffindor, that's how!" he grinned inwardly as she glared at him.

"Just wait until I tell your mother of this, I'm sure she'll be _so_ pleased with you. Let's see who'll be smiling then."

"Bellatrix, you wouldn't!"

"She'll find out anyway! Besides, why wouldn't I tell her? She deserves to know what it is you've done this time!"

Sirius broke away, he had no idea what she meant by "this time". He started to walk away but she caught his shoulder, "I'd better not see you associating with any half-breeds."

"Will you cut that out?!"  
She sneered, "What?"

"The whole, half-breed thing. What does it matter?"

"It is all that matters, Sirius. You should now that by now." For once her voice was not filled with its usual spite.

He shook his head and without saying anything else to her, walked away. He hated it, hated the whole stupid thing. All his life it was what he had learned. That to be a Black was to practically be royal. He was beginning to hate the whole lot of them.

As he approached the stair case, he noticed James standing there waiting for him. "Thanks," he mumbled.

James was studying him, "Are you…err…okay?" he asked finally. Sirius just shrugged. He did not want to talk about it. He did not want his James to find out what his family was really like, he was afraid that if James knew, he would no longer want to be his friend.

They reached the entrance to the Common Room and found Remus waiting for them. "Thought you guys might turn up sometime," he turned to the painting and spoke clearly, "Cassiopeia."

The painting swung forward and they entered. Peter was waiting for them on a plush arm chair in front of the fire. Sirius walked up to the dorm smiling, "Well, it's off to bed for me." No one was fooled by the smile on his face.

Sirius flopped down on his bed not bothering to pull the curtains closed. He had been excited about coming to Hogwarts and had expected his first night to go well. Bellatrix had ruined it; he scowled at the thought of her. After a while he heard the door open.

"Sirius?" James approached him looking slightly nervous.

"Hmm?"

"What happened?" Remus had joined James.

What could he tell them? That his mother and father would most likely want to disown him now? That he had besmirched the name of Black for being sorted into Gryffindor? No, he could not tell them that, what he did tell them was, "Nothing…Bella was just being Bella." He sat up, not one who liked to remain in a bad mood for to long. "Anything interesting happen?"

Remus glanced at James, "Well, if you count Lily Evans's friend getting into an argument with James, yes."

"Friend?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes, the last one sorted, Katriona I do believe," James was grinning wickedly.

"Only you might not want to call her that, she prefers Kat." Peter added.

"What exactly was the argument about?" Sirius regretted having missed it.

"I accidentally hit Kat with the pillow instead of hitting Peter while they were walking by…Apparently she didn't believe me when I told her it was an accident. Don't know why," James said with a look of mock innocence. "Then she got all indignant and told me that if I ever hit her with a pillow again she'd _report_ me to McGonagall."

Sirius laughed, "Are you serious? She told you that she'd report you to a teacher for hitting her with a pillow?" He stopped laughing and replaced his smile for a serious expression, "Well, pillows _can_ be rather dangerous." With that he grabbed his own pillow and whipped it at James. In minutes the room was thick with laughter and the sounds of whooshing pillows.

Please Review!!! (If you didn't like it you can tell me…but please tell me nicely)


End file.
